


i love you more

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, hazy morning sex, using disney characters as a means of seduction as well, using disney movies as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Cale and Conor have lazy morning sex.
Relationships: Cale Makar/Conor Timmins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	i love you more

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to post this, so it's unbeta'd. 
> 
> the story title is from the song [i love you more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNt1XCI8SEU) by son of cloud.

Conor’s woken up by the light streaming in through the windows–– he’s warm, curled up under the sheets with his arm thrown across Cale’s waist. A breeze flows through the room, and it must be a little too cold for Cale, because he shudders in his sleep and presses closer to Conor. 

He smiles when Conor hums, bringing him closer to his chest. Cale’s eyelashes are fanned out against his cheekbones, the sunlight making them seem like spindly spider legs. They should sleep in more often, Conor thinks, when they have time. The life being an NHL player hardly leaves time to be lax. 

Maybe he’ll take Cale somewhere nice and warm during the All-Star Break, like Hawai’i, or Maui, or the Bahamas. Somewhere where no one knows their names, doesn’t know that they play hockey, that Cale is a Superstar Hockey Player. 

They can relax and learn more about each other’s bodies, give themselves a break before getting into the last stretch for the playoffs. 

Maybe they’ll actually win this year.

They’ll be just Conor Timmins and Cale Makar, nobody special.

Wouldn’t that be nice?

Cale snuffles, mumbling something unintelligable in his sleep before turning and burying his face in Conor’s neck, doing an effective job of getting him to snap out of his thoughts. He sighs and holds Cale close, pulling up the blanket.

“It’s too early for me to literally hear you think.” Cale’s voice is raspy as he pulls back just enough to press a kiss under Conor’s jaw. “It’s too early in general. Go back to bed, baby.”

“I can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake!” Conor teases, grinning when Cale rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe that’s the line you take away from _Frozen_.” Cale can’t help but smile. “There’s an entire throwaway line about Olaf not having an entire skeleton and you choose the silliest one.”

“You’re the one who begged me to see the movie so we could watch the second one,” Conor says, brushing his thumb over Cale’s cheekbone. “I can’t help what sticks in my mind.”

“You can’t?” Cale raises an eyebrow. “You faked me out for a kiss after a movie, you Hans.”

“That’s… very true. But I’m much more like Kristoff.” Conor grins.

“Annoying and self aggrandizing?” Cale raises an eyebrow.

“I was going to say that I have a soft spot for a certain redhead but I could be mistaken, I don’t seem to like any redhead here,” Conor teases, moving to pull out of Cale’s grip, but he whines and pulls Conor back.

“Would that certain redhead be me?” Cale asks, smiling a winning smile like he doesn’t already know that Cale has had Conor wrapped around his finger since they met at the draft.

“Nah, it’s definitely Comphs,” Conor grins, chuckling when Cale hits his chest. “That beard? God damn.”

“Don’t let Josty hear you,” Cale says, trying and failing to hold back a laugh. “He gets possessive.”

“Oh, I see where you learned it from, then,” Conor teases, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink as Cale’s hands slide under the covers. 

“Are you sure there are no other redheads you have your eye on?” Cale asks, rolling them over so he’s on top of Conor, holding himself up on his elbows.

Conor looks up at him and his eyes go wide. “Yeah, definitely. Tynan? Have you seen his freckles and smile?” 

“Anyone else?” Cale asks, smirking as his lips barely touch Conor’s. Conor can only barely supress a whine as Cale rolls his hips down against his, slow and steady. 

“Uh,” Conor stutters, his head falling to the side. Cale kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise that’ll definitely be there for the other boys to see. “Gabe.”

“Gabe doesn’t count. Everyone would fuck Gabe,” Cale says, humming as he bites down at Conor’s collarbone. Pain zings from the mark, and then Conor can’t help the moan that escapes his lips when Cale soothes the mark with his tongue. “You don’t want anyone else’s tongue? Anyone else’s mouth? Anyone else’s cock?”

“Please,” Conor’s eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed, but he knows the smug look on Cale’s face.

Cale kisses a line up Conor’s neck, stopping over the pressure point to suck another mark. He nips at Conor’s earlobe and he makes a truly embarrassing noise.

“Fuck you, that’s dirty pool,” Conor moans brokenly. 

Cale chuckles deep in Conor’s ear, and Conor’s hips jerk up to meet Cale’s again. “That wasn’t the question, baby,” he says patiently. “Maybe I’ll just tease you today, yeah?”

“No, please,” Conor begs, pulling Cale’s hips down to rock against his. Cale sucks in a breath, dropping his head against Conor’s shoulder. He’s hard against Conor’s hip and when Conor grips his ass, Cale’s biting back a whine that floods through Conor like a wave rushing to shore. 

“What do you want, baby?” Cale says, kissing him again. 

“God, your hand, your fingers, your mouth, _please_,” Conor begs when they break apart. Cale hums, reaching over for the lube in their side table. He kneels up to push the covers off his shoulders. Conor spreads his legs, looking down at Cale through his lashes. “C’mon, Cale, please?”

Cale hums, bending down and wrapping his hand around Conor’s cock. He jerks him off slow and loose, chuckling when Conor whines and bucks into the circle Cale made with his hand. 

“C’mon, you’re teasing,” Conor whimpers, gasping when Cale rolls Conor’s balls in his free hand. “Baby…”

He groans, trying to decide whether or not he should buck up into Cale’s hand or stay still and let Cale take care of him.

“Come on, Timmy,” Cale says, his voice sickly sweet. “Let me take care of you.”

Well, that’s decided then.

As Conor stays as still as possible, Cale’s grip gets tighter and he works him over faster. Conor whimpers, gripping the sheets as he tries his best to not roll his hips up against Conor’s hand.

“Please, please, more––”

Cale leans down to kiss down Conor’s neck, sucking mark after mark on Conor’s neck. Conor gasps, reaching forward to hold Cale’s forearm. 

“Please, no. I wanna come on your dick,” Conor says, his breath hitching as Cale lets go. Cale smiles, drizzling more lube on his hand and warming it up.

“Okay, baby. Ready?” he asks. He pushes in a finger, and Conor just–– 

He’s on fire.

Every touch is electric to him, and as Cale inserts another finger, crooking it, Conor’s a moaning mess.

“Fuck, Cale, oh my god,” he groans, fucking himself back on Cale’s fingers. “I can take another.”

Cale hums. “Patience, Conor.”

Conor whines, though his voice cracks when Cale inserts another finger and presses against his prostate. His dick is hard, curved up against his stomach, and Cale rubs against it incessantly, almost meanly.

“Please, c’mon I’m ready,” he begs. He’s been on knife’s edge since Cale rolled on top of him, and this definitely isn’t helping. “_Please!_”

Cale finally, _finally_, takes out his fingers, curling them so that they catch on Conor’s rim, and Conor gasps. “C’mon. Fuck me, baby.”

Cale shudders. “Fuck, I’ve got you.” 

He slicks his cock and lines up, pushing in until his hips touch Conor’s ass. Conor adjusts to the stretch and then nods. “Move, please.”

Cale nods, hooking Conor’s legs around his waist as he pulls out and slides back in. Conor makes a punched out noise and whines Cale’s name loudly. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Cale praises. “God, you’re fucking incredible.”

Conor raises his hands behind his head and grips the pillow, trying not to touch himself yet. “Cale…”

They get into a rhythm, practiced and sure, and when Cale changes the position, he presses right against Conor’s prostate. Conor’s moans get louder and higher pitched, and he buries his face in his bicep. Cale smiles, reaching forward to grip Conor’s chin, pulling him back. 

“Wanna hear you, baby.” 

Conor groans, and Cale leans forward and kisses Conor deep. He wraps his hand around Conor’s dick, and Conor whines almost immediately.

“Fuck, Cale, I’m not gonna last if you––”

“Kinda the point, baby,” Cale smirks, thumbing over the head of Conor’s dick. “Come on, come for me.”

Conor only lasts a couple more strokes before he comes over Cale’s hand, hard over his belly. Cale works him through it until he’s wincing away. 

“Come on, get yours,” Conor says. He clenches as much as he can, and Cale thrusts in a couple more times before he’s coming too.

Cale pulls out and drops next to him. Conor chuckles, smiling as he looks over at Cale. 

“You look so fucked out,” Conor smirks. 

“I’m sure half the apartment complex could hear you,” Cale teases. “I love when you get loud.” 

Conor flushes. “Shut up."

Cale grins and walks to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He cleans Conor off, and kisses him gently.

“Come back here,” Conor says. “Nap, and then lunch later.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Cale smiles, and slips back into bed. 

Conor smiles and kisses the top of Cale's head. As Cale falls asleep he realizes––

He's probably never loved anyone like he's loved Cale, and probably never will again.

"I love you," he says to the quiet room, wrapping his arms around Cale and falling asleep between one breath and the next.


End file.
